falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Fallout: New Vegas patch 1.4.0.525
The Fallout: New Vegas patch 1.4.0.525 (PC) or 1.06 (PlayStation 3) was released on July 6, 2011 for the PS3 version of the game and July 7 for the PC version. Patch 1.4.0.514 (Xbox 360) was also released on July 8. Officially listed changes * New feature: system save is automatically created prior to endgame sequence. After credits, user is prompted to load save game. This will allow single save players to play add-ons without creating a new game. * Fixed issue where minigun audio could get stuck/keep playing indefinitely when fired out of V.A.T.S. * Script fix to restore destroyed ED-E. This should address issues players have with attempting to use certain companions (e.g. Rex) or when the player needs to clear his or her companions before entering an area (e.g. Zion in Honest Hearts). * New "Companion Dismissal Terminals" added to Gun Runners and Lucky 38. These will allow players with lost companions from earlier patches to force-fire if they are experiencing problems attempting to get into add-ons or areas that prevent companions from entering. * Arms no longer lifted above head when sneaking with certain weapons. * Fixed sound cutting out after extended playthroughs. * Massive world optimizations in major areas for better stability/performance with multiple add-ons installed. * Players can now have six or more add-ons installed without encountering an infinite "loading DLC" message on startup. * Navmesh fixes/non-player characters no longer getting stuck. * Scripts added to keep certain non-player characters who were marked as dead from respawning. * Extensive world optimizations for Hoover Dam. * Fixed lockup with Ranger Grant's forcegreet at HD/NCR path. * Fixed non-player character AI packages so they don't get stuck at HD. * Fixed bug where upgraded ED-E could be killed in non-hardcore mode. * Post-assassination Kimball now gets removed prior to Hoover Dam battle. * Fixed navmesh around Camp Searchlight to improve performance over long soaks. * Searchlight Troopers don't bump into each other as often. * Fixed navmesh on HD Observation Deck. * New teleport locations for Legion path through Hoover Dam. Improves performance. * Radio stations will work properly now if an add-on is uninstalled. * Fixed instances where it was possible to fast travel during Hoover Dam battle. * Fixed case where recruited Remnants were hostile to player during HD battle on Independent and House paths. They will still turn hostile if you shoot them too much though. * Two vending machines in Hoover Dam were facing the wrong way. * Made it so Big Sal/Nero no longer accepts yield if the other is already dead. * Removed Brotherhood objectives when ED-E is given to the Followers. * Fixed rare instance where Cachino turned hostile on the player if player attacks Big Sal/Nero prior to Cachino entering the room. * Fixed crashes in Ultra-Luxe. * Fixed Alpha Squad snipers getting stuck when told to support player. * Fix for Lily's weapon being displayed oddly on her back. * Improvements to navmesh and pathing in Great Khan longhouse. Fixes crashes. * Plasma Spaz now gives 20% AP reduction (was 10%). * Fixed crash after hearing certain ED-E dialog triggers. * Fixed instance where Boone would constantly holster his rifle in combat if player had lost rep with the NCR. * Veronica no longer waits for player to speak to her before leaving after Hidden Valley is destroyed. * Extensive optimizations in McCarran. * Optimized non-player character packages at Camp Golf to improve performance. Misfits now stay in a normal radius. * Arcade now properly rants against Caesar (once). * Motor-Runner's helmet is now properly 0 weight. Also removed after quest completes. - Won't be removed if you completed the quest BEFORE applying the patch. * NCR heavy troopers will now attack player if you attack Hsu. * Vulpes (and Alerio) now properly forcegreet if you somehow fast travel before their initial forcegreet fires. * Killing hostages while helping Khans no longer fails Boulder City Showdown. * Gilbert/Ackerman now properly stay dead if murdered. * Mr. New Vegas will only mention failed NCR attack on Powder Gangers if Troopers are dead and Eddie is alive. * Fixed case where player could break quest with Orris if they fast traveled after he shoots thugs, but before forcegreet. * Generic Powder Gangers now set as Aggressive (previously Very Aggressive). * Fixed rare case of black screen during dialog at REPCONN facility. * Fixed phantom quest marker remaining on Major Knight after he's killed. * Fix for incorrect dialog if player meets Bryce Anders after killing Motor-Runner. * Player can no longer isolate the BoS virus by hitting "isolate virus" three times on a single console. * Fixed crash related to Arcade leaving the Remnants Bunker. * Fixed nightkin encounter at Tumbleweed Ranch to occur after user reloads a save. * Arcade will no longer attempt to initiate his quest during Hoover Dam. * Hoover Dam Boomer Bombing Run now works properly after save/reload. * Cass now only barks (as in barkstring) once per gameday and not every two gamehours (i.e. she will no longer randomly say idle banter more often than other companions while they are with the PC). * Fixed XP exploits with mantis foreleg. * Massive optimizations in Westside, North Vegas and The Thorn. Improves AI pathing and performance with high uptimes. * Optimizations in Vault 19. * Fixed issue where Oliver Swanick would respawn after three days if killed. * Pathing improvements to The Strip and North Sewers. * Moved teleport doors on The Strip so non-player characters don't collide with players or other actors that stand in front of doors. * Ethel, Walter, and the Station Merchant no longer wander or patrol to avoid collisions with other non-player characters. * Separated non-player characters in the North sewers. * Fixed issue where window in Vault 19 let player see through the world. * Greasers from Crandon's quest now become disabled when the player leaves the area. * Fixed a Legion melee non-player character near Nelson that was under the terrain. * Modified Legion and NCR hit-squad non-player characters to use new level lists. They now have a smoother leveling curve that takes into account new level caps. Legion and NCR hit squad spawning was also revised to make their appearance more consistent and less memory-intensive. * Fixed issue where Omerta thugs wouldn't leave Freeside if you killed Joana and Carlitos. * Cazador Poison Effect sound no longer plays globally if someone, somewhere gets stung. Only plays if the player is hit. * Player can no longer repair the grenade launcher with the minigun. * Fix for companions going into unconscious/conscious cycle over and over again when stung with cazador poison. In normal mode (or against companions), cazador poison now lasts 8 seconds, doing 18 points of damage per second. It is, in fact, even deadlier than the normal version, but lasts 1/4 as long. In hardcore mode or against the player, poison remains 30 seconds/5 damage per second. * Casino slot scripts altered so their max bets do not produce game economy-ruining levels of cap overflow * Hit the Deck and Stonewall now properly work with player's weapon condition. Hit the Deck is now +25 DT vs. Explosives instead of +50% vs. Explosives. * Adjusted deathclaw fatigue to make them less exploitable with certain attacks. Inconsistent health values for deathclaws were also corrected (in favor of stronger deathclaws). * Cazadores are now properly flagged as fliers, so they won't set off mines. * Increased radius for plasma and pulse grenades. * Fixed bug where rescued Powder Gangers would return to the legion camp. * Added Followers of the Apocalypse supplies to three areas of Hoover Dam if you gain their support and fight on independent or NCR paths. This also enables the FoA + NCR "good" ending through Julie Farkas. * Optimizations for Westside. * Fixed issues with recharger pistol animation. * Fixed issue where Aba Daba Honeymoon wouldn't update if the player was running Oh My Papa simultaneously. * Typo: "Night stalker blood" changed to "Nightstalker blood" * Yes Man now checks both Loyal and Pearl's status before the player can tell him the Boomer leaders are dead. * Removed "Intelligence" flag from Int ≤ 2 check at REPCONN HQ, as engine doesn't support checks that low. * Fixed scripting on The Lonesome Drifter barter check so player doesn't get next objective with Tommy Torini if they fail. * Legion Assassins moveto script no longer occurs every frame (frees up memory). * Added recipe so player can now break down 12.7mm ammunition. * Four Eyes now works with ball cap with glasses. * There is now always an option to give ED-E to Lorenzo, even if player has said no the first time. * Mister Sandman no longer works on The Forecaster (XP exploit). * Ultra-Luxe doors no longer disable player controls if player is an enemy of the White Gloves. * Fix scripting conflict between "Cold, Cold Heart" and Mojave Ghost with Vulpes/Benny. * Fixed issue where player could become control locked in Gomorrah if they had installed Yes Man. * Player can now re-hire Arcade if ED-E is in the party. * Ultra-Luxe now properly pays out in Legion and NCR money. * Veronica's companion perks (as in the ones Veronica gets, not the player) now properly assigned. * Waiting companions will no longer get teleported by the Vault 22 elevator. * Changed objectives for How Little We Know to better reflect branching paths. * "Return to Yes-Man" objective no longer reopens if player tells him to go to Lucky 38 in Wild Card: Change in Management. * Player can no longer pickpocket Button man to break the scene where he shoots Cachino. * Player can no longer ask Cachino about plans if Bosses are already dead. * Fix for ED-E combat dialog. * Ranger helmet now has weight/value. * Fixed Gomorrah holdout scripting to properly affect companions. * Lily now properly uses Stealth Boy when player is sneaking if told to keep it during her quest. * Fixed exploit where player could get infinite XP for punching Big Sal's corpse. * Fixed scripting for For the Republic II where exposing Karl would prematurely complete the objective to destroy the Khans. * Fixed instance where fast travel was disabled when creating new game post-credits. * Inventory will now show cumulative weight and value of item stacks instead of stats for just a single item. * Missile projectiles will no longer show in player's target HUD. * Player will now unequip a weapon if consuming it in the crafting menu (fixes crash). * Weapons with recharging ammunition now display ammunition properly. * Fixed rare instance where player could be control-locked if loading an autosave created while lockpicking a transition door. * Beamsplitter mod fixed to proper DAM/DPS. * Crafting can no longer create weapons/armor at 100% condition. * Repair kits can no longer repair to 100% condition (items are instead repaired to 99.9% condition in order to avoid possible crashes). * Throwing weapons can no longer take damage, and are dropped when shot at 100% condition. * DT Perks that increase DT based on enemy weapon should function properly. * Weapons using multiple rounds of ammunition per shot fired now show proper V.A.T.S. damage estimate. * Fixed rare case where broken stick of dynamite could crash game if thrown. * Non-player characters will now play face cards on player's stack in Caravan. * Various tweaks to audio system to improve memory performance. * Fixed issue where looping reload weapons would get stuck, causing V.A.T.S. camera to point to the ground. * Fixed clock/calendar so that it doesn't reset on a fresh load. * Fixed .45 Auto pistol displaying incorrect condition/value on modding screen. * Both DAM and DPS now display on workbenches when creating explosives. * For ammunition that reduce spread (like 12ga) effect is now properly applied to spread, not wobble. * Fixed crash when attempting to enter DLC1 with equipped quest items. * Re-fixes the copyright screen glitch on initial disk load. Unlisted changes * Fixed the multiple upgrades glitch with ED-E. * The Tops has a new wall at the entrance of the casino. * Traveling merchants now carry 10mm pistols instead of 10mm submachine guns. * The maximum bet for slots is 75 caps now, making the highest prize available 7500 caps * Graphical glitches concerning the Gatling laser's backpack have been corrected. * The Gatling laser carbon fiber frame mod now correctly applies the reduced weight regardless of whether or not the weapon is equipped. * 12.7mm round weight has been increased from 0.0064 to 0.064. * The Demolition Expert perk now applies to all weapons governed by the Explosives skill, including unique weapons such as Annabelle. No ranks in demolitions expert, one rank. two ranks, all three ranks * The damage of the grenade rifle has been increased drastically. * Removed the girl that was running after a Giant rat with a boy in Freeside. Bugs * Eventually, with this patch installed, the game crashes to desktop when the courier goes to Camp McCarran in the external area or reaches the doors to the main building. * Similar to the above bug, the game will lock up whenever the player enters the cell area containing the 188 Trading Post. Fast traveling to the 188 avoids this bug, and the player is free to leave and re-enter the area on foot until the cell is "refreshed" from too much distance or entering an interior. Removing the Title Update 5 is proven to fix this issue but with obvious and unwanted detriments. Category:Fallout: New Vegas patches ru:Патч 1.4.0.525 для Fallout: New Vegas uk:Патч 1.4.0.525 для Fallout: New Vegas